Ridiculed
by Don't I Wish 11.11
Summary: Adam has a secret. When its revealed, can the person holding his future be trusted? Adam/Clare/Eli/Another Degrassi that you may love, or may hate :D
1. Just Smile, Smile, Smile

I saw there were only like three fanfictions for Adam written, and I was like what the hell? I have a feeling he's going to be my new favorite character :). So I decided to write one. I don't have anything planned yet, but I'll think of something ;). I'm not sure whether or not I'll put in any romance, because I'm not sure if he goes for guys or girls… but they're definitely going to be a lot of fight scenes, and scenes with Eli, because Adam and Eli are so far my favorite characters. By the way, I'm aware he was born a girl, but he wants to be a boy, so respectfully, I'm calling him a boy. Anyway! Onto the story, enjoy!

Chapter One: Just Smile, Smile, Smile

It was Adam's first day of Degrassi, and just thinking about it made his stomach churn. His alarm clock went off, and he sighed. He didn't want to get up and go to school; he knew it was going to turn out like last year. And the year before that. And, the year before that. But this year, he had a new plan. No one would know about his past, he wouldn't let them.

Adam crawled out of bed reluctantly, and yawned. Noticing the time, he cursed under his breath and ran to his dresser. He picked out jeans, a white hoodie, and a black t-shirt and put them on quickly. He didn't want to be late for the first day of school and make a scene; he wanted to fade quietly into the background. He wouldn't be the center of attention. Not again. He heard a knock on the door, and in walked his new step-brother, Drew.

"Hey," Drew said casually, he was grinning ear to ear. "Ready for our first day at Degrassi?" His smile got even bigger as he said the words, and Adam faked a smile.

"I'm excited," he said, lying through his teeth. Drew's smile faded as he saw Adam's glum expression.

"It's a new start, for the both of us. C'mon, it won't be that bad. And trust me, if anyone, and I mean anyone, does anything to you, they're going to pay." He gritted his teeth, and his nostrils flared. The memories of last year flooded both their heads, and Adam grimaced. "It won't be like that here, I promise."

A small smile flickered on Adam's face, and he couldn't help but hope Drew was right. Maybe things were going to change, for the better.

The two headed downstairs, and breakfast was already on the table. His mom had made them both pancakes, in honor of their first day of school. Drew ate his breakfast like there was no tomorrow, while Adam just sat and stared into space, picking at his food and taking occasional bites. "You guys better hurry, or you'll be late."

Both Adam and Drew grabbed their backpacks off the kitchen chairs and headed towards their new school. "You won't tell anyone… will you?" Adam asked, as soon as the school was in sight.

Drew turned sharply to look at him, "You know I would never," he replied sincerely. Adam sighed; his mind was cluttered with thoughts. _It probably wouldn't matter if Drew told anyone or not, they'd all find out eventually. There was no hiding it forever. _

As soon as they approached the front steps, a tall guy with dark skin and some sort of Mohawk type hairdo walked over beside them. Adam's stomach turned in knots, the first day and someone already knew, and was going to mock him?

But once the guy got to them it seemed like he didn't even notice Adam was there. Instead, he started talking to Drew about something Adam didn't care to listen to. As he finally entered inside the school, he really started to feel panic. He walked quickly to homeroom, but on his way felt someone grab the hat off of his head. He turned quickly to see a girl laughing, with long brown curly hair and too tight jeans. She looked exactly like the kind of kids he wanted to avoid this year. The popular ones.

She was fist punching another laughing kid, this time, a guy with a ridiculous looking beanie on his head. He looked like your typical bully; a category Adam had a lot of experience with. Adam walked even faster towards his class, and looked back again to see the principle breaking up their laughing. He felt humiliated, and knew that this wouldn't be the end of his troubles, not even close.

A/N, I know its short, but I hope to have another one up by tonight. Maybe :)


	2. Secrets Never Last A Day

Adam's POV:

The guy who thought it was hilarious to steal my hat was apparently named KC Guthrie. He seemed like quite the treasure. I couldn't wait to be spending the rest of my school year with him. (For those who don't know, that was sarcasm). Thankfully he's a year younger than me, so I won't have to deal with him too much, but he is in my gym class. He so kindly introduced himself to me, as he slapped me on the back of my head.

The girl however, I'm not so lucky with. Turns out I'll be spending the rest of my junior year with Bianca DeSousa, great. Thankfully, Drew didn't notice the whole scene in the hall, or else he'd make a huge deal over nothing. I don't want to fit in; I just don't want to be noticed. And having your stepbrother blow up on kids for a little teasing wouldn't exactly make me fall into the shadows like I planned.

I wasn't thrilled with my new classmates, but there were people who weren't totally cruel. A dark haired boy named Eli shared all the same academic classes with me, and he seemed like he wasn't too keen on being the center of attention, either. Most of the other kids knew him as Bianca's number two target (I was bestowed the honor to be her number one priority, _fantastic._) Luckily, she didn't do anything awful during classes, and I made sure to sit far away from her just in case.

My strategy worked out pretty well, until it came time for eighth period media immersion with Mrs. Oh. I had gotten there late, since KC decided he felt it had been too long since he tripped someone in the past hour. Both Eli and I, who had been held up by Bianca, were stuck sitting next to her in a small clump at the farthest point back in the room. When Bianca noticed the new seating arrangement, she smirked with satisfaction.

When the school bell rang, I was the first one to jump out of my seat. Finally it was over, the day seemed to drag on forever. Drew was waiting for me at my locker; a smile was plastered on his face just like when we had first gotten to school.

"Get yourself into any trouble yet?" He tried to lock eyes with me, but I quickly turned away. "Don't tell me…" He frowned at my reaction. I was terrible at hiding my emotions, and pretty soon tears started to well up in my eyes. I darted out the school, and ran straight home, not taking time to breathe or think or do anything. I hated to run, but I hated crying in front of the whole school more.

Drew was trailing behind me, having no problem keeping up, but I could tell he was worried. When we finally got into the house, I told him about two kids (not revealing their names) stealing my hat. Drew still looked both worried and concerned. He knew there was something to the story I wasn't telling him. But I knew if I told him, then that would make it true.

"The kids… KC and Bianca… they know about me." I started bursting into uncontrollable sobs, because I knew this year was going to be no different than the many years before this.


	3. He'll Never Know

Adam's POV

I never want to get up. Facing the world is too hard. I wish I could just sleep forever, and hide my face from the world. But I'm well aware that's never going to happen, and I'll have to go to school eventually. Hopefully I'd have one more day of peace before I have to face the day.

Drew didn't bother knocking, so I had a mini heart attack when he walked in. He sat next to me on the bed, and gave me a little hug. "I think I'm sick," I told him, nonchalantly. He saw right through my lies, and turned his face towards mine.

"I know your lying to get out of school. But you know, I'll be there for you, no matter what, remember? If you need help, just scream my name and I'll be right by your side. Don't forget it." I could feel a mixture of rage and sadness behind his sharp brown eyes. My heart stung, knowing that I was the cause of his unhappiness.

Drew had so much going for him: He strived to be popular, he had good looks, and he was athletic. I knew if he didn't have to deal with me, he'd have a picture perfect life. "I'm so sorry," I sobbed, hugging him and leaning my head on his shoulder. "It's all my fault, I'm a wreck, I wrecked my parent's marriage, I wrecked your life, and who knows who else I'm going to accidentally destroy."

Drew tore me off him and locked eyes with me again, "You didn't destroy anything. I love having you as a step-brother, don't you ever forget it." All I could do was hang my head in shame, and look down at the black sheets currently covering my bed.

"C'mon, we're going to be late" Drew said, dragging me out of bed. "Can I at least change first?" I asked, looking down at my current lack of clothes. I had on a white camisole and boxer shorts. Drew went downstairs, and I put on almost the exact same thing as yesterday. Dark wash jeans, the same hoodie, and this time, a red t-shirt.

I hurried downstairs, and arrived to see Drew waiting patiently at the end of the stairwell. He gave me my backpack and a granola bar to eat; since we had taken so long talking we didn't have enough time for breakfast.

As we were walking towards the school, I had to hold back my tears. I didn't want Drew to see me upset. I had made a deal with myself, I would never tell Drew about the bullies. I made his life enough hell without him knowing all the tiny details. I would do anything to prevent him from knowing.


	4. Blackmail and A Coffee Date

**A/N, sorry for not putting in the binding thing, to be honest, I didn't even know they put on a binder. I was wondering how ftm make themselves look flat chested… I'm not sure if that's the right term to put it, sorry I didn't really do my research before writing this =P. Thanks for the info, I'll definitely find a way to include it. I'm already thinking I know how. :)**

Adam's POV

"Long time no see, Adam" KC said, and slapped Adam hard on the shoulder. It stung, but Adam tried to play it off cool. _No reaction… _he breathed to himself. "Are you as excited to see me as I am to see you," he gave a crooked smile.

"I don't want any trouble…" I murmured, "Please leave me alone." My voice sounded robotic, I was petrified but I couldn't let KC know.

"Hey, you should be happy; I didn't tell Bianca your little secret. She'd be all over you." I looked him in the face, to see if he was lying. He didn't seem to be.

"You didn't?" I asked, hopefully. My head lifted up slowly, I was quite aware that I looked like a puppy dog, but I didn't care.

"It'll be our little secret, unless, you do something stupid. So, if I were you, for the rest of the school year I'd not do anything." KC grabbed for my neck, and my heart started racing. We were face to face; I could feel his breath on my skin. "I swear, do one thing, and you're dead."

"Why do you hate me?" I said, trying to control the tears that were now streaming down my face. I'd only been to Degrassi for two days, and I had already cried four times.

"Because you're a freak," he said, dropping me harshly to the ground, as he turned and walked down the hall. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve, and hurried to my fifth period class. The bell had already rung, so I knew I would be late. But the math teacher seems pretty nice, so hopefully I won't get in too much trouble.

The rest of the day dragged on, of course. There were a few punches thrown at me here and there during passing time, but for the most part I was good. It was media immersion I was really dreading, Bianca had yet another opportunity to continue torturing me.

I took my seat in front of her, when I felt a poke on my back. My skin was still raw from the many blows I had taken, so I cringed as I felt the touch. When I turned around, I saw that Eli was the one retracting his arm, not Bianca. "Hey," he whispered quietly.

"What?" I asked defensively, and Eli put his hands up like he was surrendering to the cops.

"I was just wondering, do you want to hang out, today, at the Dot?" I smiled a little, and quickly accepted the offer. "Is it alright that someone else is coming too?" I jolted a bit, and suddenly regretted saying yes. Was he bringing a basher? But why would he, he had his fair share of bullying. And he didn't seem like the kind of guy to set me up just to get beat on.

"Who?" I asked, the frightened expression refused to wipe off of my face.

"Just Clare, the one who hangs out with the Indian girl."

"If you hadn't noticed, there's a lot of Indian girls out our school." I whispered to him, hoping not to get caught by Mr. Armstrong, who was talking about something I would never understand even if I was paying attention.

"She has sort of puffy brown hair, and is kind of tall. Everyone said she was getting a breast augmentation,"

"I don't listen to rumors." I interrupted. It was true, with so many rumors spread about me at my old schools I've learned not to care for gossip, whoever it was about.

"Neither do I, but that's not the point. So do you want to go? She's good at math, too," He said, shifting his eyes towards the quiz I had gotten back. 63%. Great.

"Alright." I said, and turned back to class. Inside, I couldn't help but to be a little excited. Maybe me and Eli could be friends. I knew I could use a friend, and I couldn't help but to think he needed one to.

**I am stoked for Adam to come on Degrassi, it's going to be so different and interesting. I don't know any other shows that deals with a transgender, but I think more should. The more media accepts gay people, the more average people accept gay people. I think it would be the same good publicity towards transgenders, who probably do get hated by a lot. I've personally never met one, but I know it's probably hard for them.**


	5. The Hallway Girl, Pt 1

**So just for this one chapter I decided to spice things up a little =P It's the same scene but in the eyes of both Adam, Eli, Clare, and one other character you'll soon find out :). (It's split up into two documents, but it's still one chapter. I'm just not sure whether or not I'll write all the POV's today. I want to at least upload the first two today though)**

Adam's POV:

Drew was surprised when he saw me going to the Dot by myself, and was even more shocked when he heard I was going to meet up with friends. Well, alright, Eli and Clare aren't exactly friends, but Drew didn't have to know that. If I wanted him to think I was doing good at this new school, I'd have to at least make him think I made acquaintances.

I had changed out of my old hoodie into one of Drew's jackets, he didn't seem angry about it at all. He was a really good stepbrother, even though he was sometimes mean to people who got in his way. I'm surprised he isn't bashing mean, because I'm the one who really makes his life hell. But he doesn't, he just supports me. I wish I could be that great of a brother to him.

I cleared all my thoughts when I saw Eli's hearse in the parking lot. I smiled; he didn't care what anyone thought about him. I wish I could be like that. Instead I feared every move people make.

As soon as I opened the door to the Dot, Eli got up and ushered me to his and Clare's table. They seemed like they had been there a while, Eli had an empty cup of coffee sitting in front of him, and Clare had a half drunken cup of tea in her hands.

A grin was plastered on Clare's face, and I suddenly felt sorry for intruding. Not to mention, out of place. I knew they didn't want me here, who would want a freak interrupting their date. If that's what it was, anyway.

"I should really go…" I said, after sitting awkwardly while they were talking for five minutes.

"Don't leave! You haven't even said anything yet! Are you okay?" Clare said, her face faded into a frown. Here I was again, destroying people's lives. It wasn't good enough for me to torture Drew, and mom and dad. No, there were people I barely met too.

I was about to leave, but in the corner of my eye I saw a beautiful girl looking in my direction. She was sitting on a barstool, her back towards the counter and eyes on me. Butterflies flew in my stomach.

Clare traced my eyes to see where I was looking at, and then smiled when she noticed who I'd been staring at. "She's pretty, isn't she." Clare said happily.

"You know her?" I asked, trying to play it off cool. But inside I was dying for her to say yes, to give me all the information on the curly brown haired, porcelain skinned girl in front of me.

"Not really, but she goes to our school. Her name's Fiona Coyne. She has a twin brother Declan, who went to New York and she came back here for some reason. I don't really know why. There's lots of rumors about it."

"Adam doesn't listen to rumors," Eli said, and we both chuckled. Clare just shrugged and went on.

"Well, anyway, she's a senior. Why don't you go talk to her?" She said, shoving me a little. I winced in pain.

"I don't think so, I mean, she's probably staring at me because she thinks I'm a freak, like everyone else." Both Clare and Eli shook their head simultaneously.

"Uh, no way. That's more of an, 'I'm madly in love with you and your good looks' stare." Eli said, finally contributing to the conversation.

"If you say so…"

Eli's POV:

The car ride to the Dot with Clare was sort of awkward, neither of us talked, so I just blasted my music. She didn't seem to mind, but I don't think she was very into the songs I was playing, either. It was my "The Band" CD, not one person I knew liked it. Whatever, I did, and I'm the one listening to it so I don't see why it would matter whether or not anyone else likes it.

After the five minute drive, I carefully parked Morty in the more back of the parking lot; I didn't want anyone to bang into him. My hearse had been with me forever, funeral homes were the family business.

I quickly hopped out of the car, then went around to open Clare's door. "You're quite the gentlemen," she laughed, and jumped out. I grinned at her, and then we linked arms to go into the Dot. I looked around the Dot to see if Adam had already beat us there, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Who are you looking for?" Clare asked me, as she gently tugged on my sleeve. She started scouring the room for a familiar face, but the only Degrassi kid in there was Jenna, who was our server, and another girl I had seen around in the hallways a couple times but I didn't know her name.

Jenna came over to take our order, glaring at Clare the whole time. We both ordered something to drink, as I contemplated in my head whether or not to confront the blonde, usually bubbly, girl. But Clare ignored Jenna's look, so I decided if Clare was able to get over the snobby Jenna, then so could I.

Jenna was lucky Clare was so nice; any other girl would have acted horribly towards her for stealing her boyfriend. As soon as Jenna walked away, I told Clare to watch our drinks, because I had a strong feeling Jenna was going to spit in them. I laughed a little, but for the most part I was serious.

We had already finished most of our drinks, and were talking about Morty when Adam finally showed up. He was a little late, but he seemed tired and bruised, so I didn't say anything. It was weird seeing Adam while he was sitting down, he had such feminine features. I couldn't help but to stare. I really hope he didn't notice.

While one eye was still on Adam, Clare was still drowning on about how hearses used to be driven around a lot more commonly then they were now. I was trying to pay attention, but was too distracted by Adam. He hadn't said a word since he got here.

"I should really go," he announced, pushing himself up off the table. I could tell he felt uncomfortable sitting with us, so I didn't say anything against him leaving. It's not that I wanted him to go, I just didn't him feeling bad the whole time he was with us. Inviting him was supposed to make him feel better, not worse.

Clare, on the other hand, was quick to speak. "Don't leave! You haven't even said anything yet! Are you okay?" It was nice to have such a compassionate girlfriend, I tried to force back my smile but I couldn't.

Adam began to leave, but suddenly stopped and sat back down. To say I was confused doesn't explain the half of it. "What's with the sudden change of heart?" I said, but I don't think he could hear me. Instead he had locked eyes with the girl who I had seen roam the halls a couple times. Pretty soon Clare noticed what, or shall I say whom, he was looking at.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" Clare asked him.

"You know her?" Adam asked, I could tell his heart was pounding even though his voice was nonchalant. It was like my reaction when I first met Clare.

"Not really, but she goes to our school. Her name's Fiona Coyne. She has a twin brother Declan, who went to New York and she came back here for some reason. I don't really know why. There's lots of rumors about it."

"Adam doesn't listen to rumors," I smirked, remembering our past conversation. Fortunately, Adam laughed with me instead of feeling offended. Clare looked confused, but kept on talking anyway.

"Well, anyway, she's a senior. Why don't you go talk to her?" Clare pushed him towards her direction, and he instantly yanked his arm back and winced. He frowned.

"I'm so sorry," Clare said, but, once again, Adam had completely zoned out.

"I don't think so, I mean, she's probably staring at me because she thinks I'm a freak, like everyone else." I shook my head. The girl was definitely into Adam, she had been looking at him the whole time he was here.

"Uh, no way. That's more of an, 'I'm madly in love with you and your good looks' stare."

Finally, Adam had built the nerve to slowly walk up to her. But he didn't have to finish, because she stood up from her chair once she saw him moving. They both met up with each other and walked outside.

"I guess he won't be paying any of the bill" I said to Clare jokingly.

"He didn't even have anything." Clare retorted back. We both smiled for Adam.


	6. The Hallway Girl, Pt 2

**A/N: Remember to read & rate =P I love reading all the comments, and like constructive criticism if you have any to give me. Oh and I read a little bio about Adam and his personality, and I realized that Adam in my story isn't like the bio, but whatever. I like my version of Adam better. Teehee :D**

Clare's POV:

When I saw Eli's hearse come up my driveway, I couldn't help but to squeal like a little school girl. Alli rolled her eyes at me, and I just shrugged. (Alli had decided I wasn't trustworthy to pick out an outfit of my own for my date with Eli. I guess I couldn't blame her, I didn't have the best track record. The last official "date" I went on with KC I had worn Darcy's leather jacket and her old jeans in the exact same color. I have to admit, it was pretty dorky.)

I looked in the mirror one more time and checked my hair. I had no makeup on, but I was pretty dressed up. A flowery tunic was layered over my dark washed jeans (that's right, mine, not Darcy's. I couldn't believe Alli talked me into buying them at the mall. But she did, and I do kind of like them.) Enough wardrobe talk, I put on my nicest smile then opened the door to meet Eli. He was carrying roses, and had a timid smile on his face.

"You nervous about our first date?" I laugh, it was weird how the first time I met Eli I could barely speak, but now the words were flowing through me.

"Not quite…" He said as I closed the door. "Well sort of." I gave him a strange look as we walked towards his hearse, what was that supposed to mean?

"Huh?" He opened and closed the passenger door as I sat down, and then got into his own seat.

"Well, I know how it's our first date… and it's supposed to be special and all… but I sort of invited Adam. He was looking pretty beat up and I felt bad for him." Eli looked at me skeptically, and I wasn't sure how to feel. I wasn't upset at him for being compassionate, but, in the same respect I was a little sad that it wasn't going to be just the two of us.

I didn't know what to say back to that, so I didn't say anything at all. I was dealing out my emotions while we were listening to some death core sounding music. It felt like my ears were going to bleed, but I didn't tell Eli that. Insulting his music probably wouldn't make the greatest first impression. Besides, it wasn't my job to tell him it anyway.

When we finally arrived at the Dot, Eli chose the farthest possible place to park from the joint. I didn't say anything, but it was kind of weird.

After he opened the door for me to get out, he clasped onto my hand. I giggled like a little schoolgirl, but couldn't help it. Just his touch sent shivers down my spine. It wasn't like that with KC. My heart didn't race when he held my hand, well, because we never held hands. He always kept his distance from me. Pecks on the cheek or his arm around my shoulders were the only physical contact he had with me the whole time we dated. And he'd mostly only do that when we were around Jenna.

As soon as we walked in Eli looked anxiously around the room. "Who are you looking for?" I asked, and I looked around too. "Oh… right." I had completely forgot Adam was coming, my mind was still boggled by Eli's touch.

We took the table farthest away from the crowd of people by the counter. I wanted it to be a peaceful dinner, which I soon found out would be impossible.

Jenna was our server for the night, and the whole time she took our order she was giving me death glares. She had the biggest fake smile I had seen in a long time, and I was relieved when she finally left.

"So, how is your car so perfect? It seems like brand new, did you just get it?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation. I liked the silence, but I didn't come on the date just to get a few (non-alcoholic) drinks.

"No, it's originally my father's. He got it when I was a kid, and he never once dented it. My dad worked in a funeral home, so it was only fitting he drove around Morty –"

"Morty?"I interrupted.

"That's his name, the hearse's. I named it that when I was a little kid and it just kind of stuck." My heart tingled; Eli was so cute, and not just appearance-wise.

I was discussing my little knowledge of hearse's to impress Eli as we both saw Adam come in. He looked badly bruised; there were blue and red scratches on the right side of his face. I tried to not look at him directly when he sat down, but it was hard. He looked so vulnerable and sad, no wonder Eli invited him here.

Both Eli and I looked at him, but no words came out of his mouth. He just sat there, his hands in his lap, staring off into space. To once again break the silence, I started talking more about Morty. No more than a minute later, Adam got up, saying "I should really go." His face was even more gloomy then when he got here.

I said something to calm him, and convince him to stay. I don't really remember what, words just tumbled out of my mouth, and even I didn't realize a word I was saying. It must have worked though, because he sat back down, his face lightened up a bit.

I then followed Adam's eyes to see the real reason he had stayed. "She's pretty isn't she," I said, hinting at Fiona.

"You know her?" Adam's eyes lit up.

"Not really, but she goes to our school. Her name's Fiona Coyne. She has a twin brother Declan, who went to New York and she came back here for some reason. I don't really know why. There's lots of rumors about it." That was pretty much all I knew about Fiona Coyne. But that was more than Eli and Adam knew, so I guess it was sort of helpful.

"Adam doesn't listen to rumors" Eli said. It sounded mean, but apparently Adam didn't mind in the least. In fact, he even laughed a little. I quirked my eyebrow at the both of them, not quite sure what was going on. But then I gave up trying to figure it out, and went back to talking.

"Well, anyway, she's a senior. Why don't you go talk to her?" I pushed him a little towards her direction, to build his confidence. He yelped a little in pain, and quickly withdrew his arm. As soon as I realized what I'd done I apologized, but I don't think he was listening.

Adam tried to reason with me and Eli, saying that a girl like Fiona would never go for someone like him. But of course, my amazing boyfriend (could I call him that on our first date? I hope) gave him a pep talk.

Adam reluctantly got up and started walking towards Fiona, but she stopped him halfway. She mouthed something to him, and then they both went outside.

"I wonder what that was all about." I said to Eli, but he was too busy looking at the door clamoring shut.

"I guess he won't be paying any of the bill."

"He didn't even eat!"

"I guess your right…"

Fiona's POV:

Holly J and I got in another fight. She told me that she needed "personal space," and I told her she should have thought of that before she stole from me. She just stormed out in a huff; I'm not sure whether or not we're through.

I was trying to sort out my life at the Dot to see a cute guy ushered in by a guy I'd seen a couple times at school. He looked really nervous, and had bruises on part of his face. It broke my heart to the marks, because I knew I'd been in the same position less than two weeks ago.

I couldn't help to gaze at him the whole time he was sitting down, and inspect all his features. They were feminine, but in a good way. He was wearing a knit cap, which covered practically all of his bangs, and some auburn jutted out by the back of his neck.

While I was looking at his perfect mouth, he stood up abruptly and his eyes caught mine. He said something to his friends; that was the first time I saw his mouth move the whole time he was there. The girl quickly said something back to him, and then he shot me another glance. Finally he sat back down.

I had turned away by then, pretending to sip some more of my cappuccino, even though the mug was empty. I was still watching the boy from the corner of my eye, and he pretended to be looking over my shoulder. But I could tell he wasn't reading the specials of the day. Both the two other kids were looking towards my direction now, and the Goth looking boy was saying something.

My heart pounded as I saw the cute boy walking in my direction, his eyes fixed on me. I had never felt so nervous in my life. I got up too, and started walking towards him. I didn't want him to know I was scared, but inside my whole body was trembling.

"Outside? I asked, noticing that the two people he was with were still watching us. He nodded his head and smiled, and then we both walked out the door. I remembered I hadn't paid yet, but Holly J still owed me so it could be on her tab. I wasn't going to miss the opportunity to meet someone who might actually be nice for a change.


End file.
